Doodles
by Ninjaflora
Summary: Yep horrible name. First fanfic please handle with care. Freddie's doodle ends up in the wrong hands, what will happen? Bad summary too...


Hello, this is my first story so don't be too harsh, but critism is accepted, wait maybe required. This started as just a story I was going to post, but then in school I needed a writing piece so I used this, it is less... I don't know...

Warning: Sam may be OCC at the end, well you'll see.

DISCLAMER: Yes I'm Dan Schneider. I'm an asian girl with long dark brown hair, 5 feet, play the piano and violin, and spends my day sleeping and eating... and school *shivers* oh and I'm in middle school and have no money except for $11 I kept from my mean parents. Yep, that describes Dan Schneider soo much. (Note the Sarcasm to people who are very literal.)

* * *

"Hey, Freddifer," a too familiar voice shouted from behind me, "Gimme your science homework."

I let out a groan. She has been doing her homework more recently because Carly and I have been making her do it. A lot of the time she does it by herself now, surprisingly. She is smarter than most would think even if she is a delinquent. I guess she wants to graduate with us.

"Why can't you ever do your own homework?" I said as I turned around.

"I could, but I choose not to, wait I do it most of the times. Anyway, hand it over to Mama, she needs to copy it." She reached over to my brown messenger bag, but I quickly slapped the advancing hands away. I felt a spark when our hands met, but I ignored it, it has been happening a lot for the past few years… since I met her. Don't get any ideas because I don't like her, maybe. Well ever since I drew that doodle, last period, I've been thinking about her more. Like her beautiful blue eyes, her golden ringlets, her confidence, her attitude, how she can beat people up if needed, just everything about her.

Suddenly, I felt a punch on my arm. Her punches don't hurt me that much anymore because I've gotten stronger. "Ow, Sam!" I played along like I have been for a few months. I knew she would think of new ways to hurt me once she found out, emotionally or physically.

"What, you went all day dreamy on me. Now hand it over, I need to copy it," Sam replied with a bored tone. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the papers which she grabbed out of my hands.

"You could have at least said thank you." Sam was looking at the papers, I guess checking how long it would take for her to copy it all.

"You know the answer to that, I could, but I choose not to. It takes too much effort for a d-"Sam flipped to the next page and her eyes got wide. It looked like it was going to pop out.

"Sam? Hello? SAM?" I punched her lightly and moved back quickly. I didn't want her to punch me, but then again I like it when she touches me, it always feels warm. Not that I like her because I don't, well maybe, I DON'T KNOW! Wait, I like Carly the perfect and nice one, yep I like Carly.

'_No, remember the doodle and you were going to tell Carly that you don't like her anymore AND show her the doodle AND ask for advice.'_ A mysterious voice inside my head told me. Stupid voice, don't say anything and stop confusing me. I think I'll just step out of my brain and back into reality. Though the stupid conversation was only going on for a few seconds, it already made me nervous again of telling Carly. I texted Carly saying I had to tell her something, now I regret it.

Sam finally decided to wake up. Unfortunately, she decided not to punch me back. WAIT, I mean FORTUNATLY. Stupid brain. "What happened, I never seen you do that before," I asked worriedly, not that I was actually worried, cause I wasn't.

"N-nothing," she looked a bit pale, except for the hint of red began to appear on her cheeks. It kind of looked nice on her. ARGH, stupid thoughts that never take the time to figure out what they're saying. "I-I should go copy this." Wait did I just hear THE Sam Puckett stutter?

Sighing, I checked if I got everything I needed and closed my locker. "Hey Freddie, do you know why Sam just ran off saying she had to copy homework, she's never this eager to copy homework," the almost complete opposite of Sam, who just happens to be her best friend, shouted at me while I was walking down the hallway.

"I don't know, she did look a bit pale before she ran off. I guess she forgot to do something," I replied as I turned around.

"Oh do you know what?" Carly asked curiously.

"Nope, like she'd ever tell me."

"True, but she does tell you some stuff before me sometimes."

"Whatever," I quickly commented, but now that I think about it she does sometimes tell me some stuff before her and she's her best friend.

"So what were you going to t-" the bell interrupted. I sighed of relief; she'll have to wait until after class, giving me more time to think.

"After class," I quickly told her as I slipped into the world history classroom. She nodded and hurried off.

During class, I couldn't take my mind off of Sam and telling Carly. I wasn't paying attention to the whole lesson because of that, now that is serious. Sadly the bell rang too soon. I slowly walked out of the room, but Carly was already there, waiting for me.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Um, yeah… about that I don't know how you'll react to it, so can I not tell you anymore," I lied.

"Aww, please? You promised there wouldn't be any secrets and more." I winced at that, why did I have to agree?

"Well, Idon'tlikeyouanymore," I spitted out.

"Say that slower."

"I don't like you anymore," I slowly pulled the words out of my mouth.

"Ooh," she seemed happy that I didn't like her anymore, "who's the lucky girl now?" never mind the happy, she's excited.

"Um, I have to go to class," I tried to run away, but she pulled me back.

"No secrets remember?"

"Uhh, fine it's…" I mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"Louder!"

"It's this girl I drew during English."

"Okay, so where's this drawing of this girl." Yep, she is getting too happy to be normal.

"Umm… I really need to get to class, yeah, so later?"

"Freddie," she told me bored, "we have lunch next; we can be a little late."

"Sam will eat all the food!"

"Please?" She smiled sweetly at me.

"Fine, but only because you said please," I finally gave in. I quickly flipped though the papers in my bag searching for the golden curls and blue eyes of the picture. "I can find it, I'm pretty sure it was behind the science homework that I gave S- oh chizz! I must've given it to Sam. She is going to break my arm!" I was starting to freak, if she she's that picture of herself, I don't know what she's going to do, but it's going to be bad.

"Chill, we can get it back from her. Maybe she'll laugh, but she'll probably give it back for you to stare at all day… in pieces," Carly tried to comfort me, it wasn't really working.

"But she's not allowed to look at it. If she does, she would kick me in places that should never be kicked!"

"Why show it to me and not her unless…" I grin was plastered on her face, "IT'S SAM ISN'T IT!"

"Psh, I never said that." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"Uh-huh, then why didn't you deny it and why are you blushing," she smirked. Stupid blush go away.

"Nonononono I'm no." I now see why girls have long hair.

"You like Sam, you like Sam, you like Sam…" Carly sang, dancing around me. I quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth.

"If you tell her that I love her, I'm going to kill you."

"See you admitted you liked her, wait LOVE?" Even though her voice was muffled, I could still tell what she was saying.

"Uh… you can't prove anything."I quickly dropped my arms to my side.

"Uh-huh," she agreed sarcastically, "I'm going to tell Sam to come here and I'll tell her that you love her." She quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket and started typing.

"NO! If you tell her that I love her, forget the kicking she's going to put me in the hospital for years!" I reached for the phone, but it was too late.

"Don't worry, I've seen you stop her from beating you up. You're getting stronger than her." 'Finally' I silently thought to myself.

"But she could have a weapon and be in 'rage' mode." I tried to reason.

"Too late here she comes… with her lunch." Why does reasoning with Carly never work? "Oh and don't worry, no weapons except that drumsticks and ribs, and she might even like you back."

"Fat chance, "I muttered, but I guess Carly heard cause now she was glaring at me.

"Hey Carly, where are the free ribs?" I smirked at that, she could never give up the chance of any free meat.

"Sam, there aren't ribs, but Freddie," her eyes widened as she realized I was there, "wanted to show us something." Now she looked like she was going to make a run for it.

"O-oh, what's that?"

Carly seemed to be having so much fun playing matchmaker here. "Well Freddie," I glared at her, but she just smiled back sweetly, "has this… interesting dood-"

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T LOOK AT THE DOODLE HE DREW, I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS BEHIND THE SCIENCE HOMEWORK HE GAVE ME," she screamed. Great now everyone in the school probably heard and what's left of the hallway was staring at us.

"BYE BYE, NOTHING TO LOOK AT HERE," I shouted at them, thankfully, they all turned away, but I'm pretty sure there were still listening.

I turned back to Carly and Sam. Carly was now grinning from ear to ear. "Sam I never said Freddie drew it OR if you saw it."

Sam blushed. "Uh… I have to get more food."

"Uh-uh, you're not going anywhere. Let me see the doodle."

"But I ripped it."

"It's right there," Carly pointed to something covered with hearts in Sam's open backpack. Since were there any hearts on it?

"Well… I wrote all over it."

"Gimme!"

Great, last period I was getting bored of the lecture and was staring at the doodle Freddie drew of us holding hands. I guess I was daydreaming about it and now look what happens. It's covered in hearts from my own pencil and I drew in a speech bubble over me that said, 'I hate you too.' The other speech bubble that Freddie drew said, 'I love you."

Now Carly wants to see it and I never finished erasing everything, especially the 'I hate you' thing. Her hand was currently reaching for the paper, but I shifted the backpack away from her.

"Sam," uh-oh she sounded mad, "give me."

"But-"

"GIVE ME!" I reluctantly handed it over, grumbling. Mad Carlys aren't good. I stared at my shoes as she looked over it. I quickly glanced over at her to find her smiling like a little girl when she got a new toy.

"Aww, is that how you say 'I love you' to Freddie," I could feel my cheeks growing hotter. I quickly tried to run over to her and cover her mouth, but the damage was done. I decided to stare at me feet, again, but not before look at Freddie's confused face.

I heard a rustling of paper. I glanced up to see Carly flipped it over to show Freddie. Great now things are going to get ugly. I glanced around to see everyone trying to see the doodle.

"NOTHING TO SEE, MOVE ALONG NOW." Argh… they're still listening, why are they having so much fun listening to a random conversation that shouldn't be interesting. I went back to trying to hide my face with my hair.

Suddenly, a pair of sneakers is in front of me. Great… out of all the people it happens to be Frednub's shoes. I felt his hands on my shoulder, sending shivers down my back.

"So you love me," his deep voice spoke. Why must my life be so difficult?

"I-I never said that, Fredumb," I tried to snap back, covering my embarrassment.

"Oh, so then why is your face so red?" Since when did he get so bold, usually he wouldn't dare try to defy me, and is my blush that easy to see even when I'm staring at the shiny floor!

"I just ran a mile," I lied.

"You don't have P.E. 'till later." How does he know? Well, I might have told him sometime, I forgot.

"I ran a mile coming here."

"Your house isn't a mile away." I'm really starting to hate life now.

"I came from somewhere else." I shot back.

"It wasn't red earlier." Someone save me.

"I ran to get some meat last period."

"Then where's the meat."

"I ate it." I sighed thinking he couldn't come up with anything now.

"How come you're trying to hide your face?" Never mind cross that out.

"Am not."

"Then why can't you look me in the eye."

"Uh… " Think! "Your face is too ugly to look at." Great he is going to ask me why I stopped.

"That took sometime to answer." I could tell he was smirking at me.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid.' I mentally scolded myself.

"Shut up, nub,"

"Fine, look me in the eye and say 'I'm uglier than Mr. Howard." Why must he make my life even harder than it already is? I slowly lifted my head and gazed into his deep, chocolate, brown eyes. Ugh… why must they be so beautiful, and since when was he that much taller than me? Concentrate now, only four words. I open my mouth, but no words came out. I tried again, but the same thing happened, they were stuck in my throat. His smirk was getting wider.

"So Sam, since you can't say I'm ugly, do you love me?" My face turned even hotter, if that's possible, at those last four words. Why mush he bring that up again? I went back to staring at my shoes, for the fifth time in the last few minutes.

"Yes," I mumbled as quietly as I could."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled a bit louder.

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes," I whispered quiet enough that no one else but him could hear, and then squeezed my eyes shut.

"Good."

"Good?"

"'Cause I like you too." I opened my eyes and slowly raised my head. He had a calm smile on his face. I noticed Carly and a giant group of people standing off to the side. Why do I have a feeling that they were there the whole time? Carly looked like she was going to burst from excitement.

Hmm… maybe I should embarrass Freddie in front of them after what he did. He should know that Mama always gets her revenge.

"No love?" I made a pouty face at him. He paled slightly. I felt like smirking, but I kept the pouty face.

"Don't make that face," I made my best puppy dog face. "Sam…alright, fine, I love you." At that I heard some clapping and whistle. I grinned at that, but the grin left as I felt his lips touch mine.

"Awww," a familiar voice said followed by a million flashes. We quickly separated blushing furiously, "and I ruined the moment." I glared at the giant crowd, which quickly dispersed leaving behind Carly grinning like a Cheshire cat, trying to look innocent. So far, she was failing miserably. In her right hand I saw a camera, uh-oh. "Oh well, I should post these pictures up on ." My eyes widened.

"CARLOTTA SHAY! You better not or you'll never see the sun again!" I started to chase her, but she happily dodged and ran away, skipping… I glanced over my shoulder at the laughing dork, oh well at least he's my dork now. I grinned at that thought. You know what the whole time we were talking I still haven't copied that science homework. It's not going to get done by itself you know.

* * *

Soo what did you think of my first story.

This was originally inspired by the Super Seddie 100 Word Challenge. I couldn't think of anything else for the other ones, if I did I'll probably not do it, though I was planning on doing it.


End file.
